herofandomcom-20200223-history
John Doe
John Doe is a major character in the Telltale Batman games and the anti-heroic antagonist of the second season. Biography Nobody truly know his true identity, with the name "John Doe" that was given to him by the asylum staff. It seemed that even John himself was also unaware of his past and didn't remember his life prior to Arkham, how he got there or even his own name. It seemed that no one even remembered the day that John arrived and there was no record of him ever being committed. Other inmates were scared of John, particularly Victor Zsasz, who found him unpredictable. However, to staff members, particularly doctors Joan Leland and Harleen Quinzel, John seemed to recover and was one of the more cooperative of the inmates. While at Arkham, John became obsessed with Bruce Wayne and his activities in the public's eyes. He also began to admire Batman and his war against crime, particular criminals like Carmine Falcone. John kept a scrapbook of information and became determined to learn everything about Bruce. It's possible that John deduced that Bruce and Batman were one in the same, but it was left uncertain at that moment. History John is first introduced in Episode 4 of the first season, being an inmate of Arkham Asylum who does not remember his past or who he is, and not even any of the doctors know the truth. He appears an outwardly friendly and laid-back man, but one who also possesses a violent and savage side as well, as shown when he viciously beats down two inmates threatening Bruce Wayne. The two connect whilst both being imprisoned at Arkham, John revealing some facts about Vicki Vale's past that Bruce previously did not know. John agrees to help Bruce escape from Arkham in exchange for a favor, which Bruce can choose to promise to grant or not. Either way, John helps Bruce get out of Arkham. However, to do this he makes fellow inmate Zsasz try and murder another patient. Bruce can either save the patient or use a phone to ensure his release. Regardless of the choice, John still assists Bruce in finding Vicki by informing him to locate her parents. He later shows up in Episode 5 gleefully witnessing the battle between Batman and the Children of Arkham's forces before then appearing in the very last scene in the fifth episode, now out of Arkham. Category:Vigilante Category:Contradictory Category:Grey Zone Category:Misguided Category:Lethal Category:Sympathetic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Nihilistic Category:On & Off Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mysterious Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Anti Hero Category:Batman Heroes Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Alter-Ego Category:Unwanted Category:Insecure Category:Thieves Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Tricksters Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Mischievous Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Master of a Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Category:Big Good Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Inconclusive Category:Mutated Category:Genius Category:DC Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Sidekicks Category:Retired Category:Amnesiac Category:Antagonists Category:Successful Category:Superheroes Category:Mature Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Gangsters